Comment te dire?
by Morganatique
Summary: "Pourquoi tu me détestes alors que je ne t'ai jamais rien fait? - C'est physique..." Rivalité polie entre enfants de deux ex ennemis, mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien cacher? OS.


**_Comment te dire?_**

2e OS! Oui en effet, ce samedi soir là, j'ai été inspiré deux fois, et la deuxième fois était donc pour le couple Scorpius/Lily Luna, que j'affectionne particulièrement :D Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**000**

" Il est infect! C'est un petit célérat horrible et acerbe.

- De qui parles-tu avec autant d'amour?

- De qui d'autre que ce pauvre idiot de Scorpius Malefoy? "

Lily Luna approuva d'un hochement de tête ce que Rose, sa cousine, avait dit à propos de Scorpius.

" C'est vrai, il n'y a que lui que tu affubles de ces surnoms affectueux. Plaisanta Lily Luna. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, cette fois?

- Rien. C'est _ça _qui est affligeant!

- Même quand il ne fait rien, tu as envie de le tuer?

- Et comment! S'exclama Rose, provoquant le rire de ses amies et Lily Luna. Attends, ce boulet n'a strictement rien fichu pendant le cours de DCFM et il a quand même récolté l'une des meilleures notes! Pourquoi ils ont changé de professeur? Celle qu'on avait les années d'avant était cent fois mieux que cette pourriture qu'on s'est ramassé!

- Et si tu arrêtais de râler et qu'on allait dîner, ma très chère Rose? Dit Lily Luna pour charrier sa cousine. "

La dite cousine fit une grimace à Lily Luna, qui se contenta de sourire à pleines dents. Les jeunes filles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur dîner. Comme d'habitude, Rose et les amies de sa maison allèrent à la table de Serdaigle tandis que Lily Luna rejoignait ses frères à celle de Gryffondor. Comme à son habitude, elle s'assit en face d'eux. A sa droite se trouvait son cousin Louis, le benjamin des enfants de son oncle Bill et sa tante Fleur et à sa gauche était assise celle qu'elle qualifiait, selon son humeur, de meilleure amie. Car oui, Lily Luna avait une meilleure amie, mais selon le tempérament de la jeune fille, il y avait des moments dans la journée où Isis, sa "meilleure amie", l'agaçait fortement.

" Alors comme ça, Malefoy aurait encore fait des siennes? S'enquit Lily Luna auprès de son frère Albus Severus. "

James Sirius et Louis étaient en septième et dernière année. Son autre frère, Albus Severus, lui, faisait sa sixième année, ainsi que Scorpius et Rose. Quant à elle, elle en était à sa quatrième année, comme Isis. En y réfléchissant, à part Isis, Lily Luna n'avait que des ami(e)s plus âgés qu'elle. C'était grâce à sa maturité, sa ludicité et son calme légendaire que les personnes de deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle l'appréciaient.

" J'sais pas, c'était un cours commun entre les Serdaigle et les Serpentard. Répondit Albus Severus nonchalamment, en poussant sa nourriture avec la fourchette.

- Il faudra que Rose m'explique un peu plus en détails. Pensa Lily Luna à voix haute.

- Depuis quand les faits et gestes de Malefoy t'intéressent? Demanda Albus Severus en fronçant les sourcils. "

Lily Luna fit les gros yeux en reculant légèrement la tête.

" T'es fou, toi? Grommela-t-elle. C'était juste de la curiosité.

- Ouais ouais... Dit Albus Severus, visiblement pas convaincu.

- Vous auriez pas vu Hugo? Lança-t-elle alors, plus pour changer de conversation que parce que ça l'intéressait. Il avait promis qu'il m'aiderait avec mon devoir de potions avec lequel je galère total et je l'aie pas vu depuis notre cours commun de bota' cet après-midi.

- Il est probablement en train de manger. Répondit distraitement Louis. "

Aussitôt, Lily Luna se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffle pour vérifier et chercha une tête rousse aux cheveux en bataille. Elle ne la trouva pas et se retourna face à ses frères, bredouille.

" Il a déjà du finir de manger. Supposa-t-elle.

- Ou alors, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Ajouta Isis.

- Il faut que j'arrive à aller le voir avant le couvre-feu. "

Le reste du dîner fut consacré aux ASPICS de James Sirius et Louis, qui étaient apparemment sous pression des profs. Les autres, qui n'avaient aucun examen important cette année, se contentèrent de compatir sans trop de conviction à leur stress tandis qu'ils dégustaient leur repas.

Lily Luna termina de manger avant les autres et se leva rejoindre sa cousine Rose à la table des Serdaigle. Avant de s'assoir, son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentard et la première personne qu'elle vit fut Scorpius Malefoy, entouré de sa bande d'amis aussi immatures que lui. Il était collé à son actuelle petite amie, Louise Parkinson. Oui oui, la fille de Pansy Parkinson. Étonnant qu'un Malefoy et une Parkinson d'une autre génération se retrouvent, n'est ce pas?

Ayant autre chose à faire que les regarder mélanger leurs salives, la jeune Gryffondor s'assit entre sa cousine et une amie.

" Tu sais où est ton frère? Demanda alors Lily Luna à Rose.

- Euh, je crois qu'il n'a pas encore mangé. Répondit-elle sans vraiment faire attention. "

En soupirant, elle salua ses amies et se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle se demandait si elle devait aller chercher son cousin devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, mais après tout, ce devoir pourrait attendre, il était à rendre pour la semaine d'après.

**000**

Les meilleurs samedis après-midi à Poudlard étaient ceux où les élèves n'avaient que peu de devoirs, ou les avaient avancé, et pouvaient ainsi profiter de leur liberté pour aller trainer dans le parc, s'allonger dans l'herbe, écouter de la musique et discuter tranquillement avec ses amis.

Malheureusement, ce jour là, les quatrième années avaient pas mal de travail et ne pouvaient avoir ce samedi après-midi aujourd'hui. Ce qui impliquait que Lily Luna et Hugo se trouvaient en ce moment même à la bibliothèque, à travailler comme des acharnés sur leur difficile devoir de potions et leur devoir d'astronomie, tandis que leurs cousins, cousines, frères et soeurs étaient dans le parc à ne rien faire.

Vers quinze heures trente, alors que Hugo écrivait lisiblement, concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, un 'BOUM!' sonore le fit sursauter. Cherchant la source de ce bruit, il comprit vite que c'était sa cousine qui avait laissé tomber sa tête sur la table. Elle ne bougeait plus, comme si elle dormait.

" Ça va, Lil'? S'enquit Hugo, légèrement inquiet.

- Très bien. Grommella Lily Luna, la tête toujours collée contre la table. "

Elle finit néanmoins par la relever et posa un regard plus que fatigué sur son cousin.

" Je vais lui faire bouffer, son devoir, à ce prof. Lança-t-elle.

- On a bientôt fini, allez. Essaya de la convaincre Hugo, sans être trop convaincu lui même.

- Je sature. Tu sais comment c'est quand j'en suis au terme de ma saturation.

- Oui, je me souviens parfaitement du jour où tu as déchiré tes feuilles et hurlé dans toute la bibliothéque. On a plus eu le droit d'y aller pendant au moins deux mois. C'était le bon temps. Se rappella le jeune Poufsouffle, faussement nostalgique.

- Arrête d'essayer d'être drôle, tu sais que tu l'es pas. Ronchonna la jeune fille. Tu veux pas qu'on fasse une pause? Mon cerveau a besoin de s'aérer et de se sortir toutes ces formules de potions et ces signes astraux de la tête.

- Je te connais: si tu sors pour faire une "pause", je suis sûr de pas te revoir avant le dîner. Lui dit-il avec un regard involontairement accusateur.

- T'es louuuuuuuuuuuuurd, Hugo! Souffla-t-elle. Promis, je reviens dans... une heure maximum.

- D'accord mais ne rêve pas, je ne vais pas te faire ton devoir.

- Je n'oserais pas abuser de ta gentillesse, voyons. "

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de courir pour sortir de cette bibliothéque qui empestait trop le travail et s'empressa de rejoindre ses frères, cousins, cousines et amies au parc.

Évidemment, il fallut qu'au détour d'un couloir, elle percute quelqu'un de plein fouet.

" Roh, c'est pas vrai! S'emporta-t-elle. "

Elle cessa de souffler comme un boeuf lorsqu'elle reconnut son percuteur.

" Je te sens un peu à cran, Potter. Railla Scorpius Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais.

- Finement observé, Malefoy. Maintenant, si tu pouvais pousser tes grosses fesses pour me laisser passer... Souffla-t-elle en essayant de lui passer devant.

- Je vois que ton sens de la répartie est toujours aussi recherché que quand tu avais dix ans. C'est mignon. Dit-il, toujours avec un sourire moqueur, empêchant la jeune fille de passer.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de sans arrêt me charrier? En plus, je comprends pas, t'es bien ami avec Alb et James!

- Hmm, ami est peut-être un trop grand mot. Fit-il remarquer. Ils sont sympas, des fois je traîne avec eux mais sans plus.

- Ben c'est pareil. Tu les aimes bien, et moi tu peux pas me voir. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- C'est physique, chérie. Soupira-t-il d'un air mélodramatique. Il y a des gens, on les aime pas, c'est physique, c'est comme ça, on y peut rien.

- Mais je t'ai rien fait! Oh et puis, après tout, que tu m'aimes ou pas, je m'en fiche, laisse moi passer. "

Il rit légèrement et se poussa pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Elle lui jeta un regard noir au passage et reprit sa course pour arriver au parc. Scorpius regarda la jeune rousse s'éloigner de lui, ses longs cheveux voltigeants derrière elle.

**000**

" Je suis revenue! Dans les temps, comme prom... Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici, lui? "

Lily Luna ne sut pas lequel des deux reçut le regard le plus noir: Scorpius ou Hugo.

" Euh... Eh bien... Bafouilla Hugo, apparemment mal à l'aise. J'étais vraiment en galère, tu sais et Scorpius est passé, il a dit qu'il avait déjà fait ça, qu'il avait eu une bonne note... Et il a proposé de m'aider, c'est tout. J'allais pas dire non.

- Et tu as bien avancé? S'enquit Lily Luna, plus calme maintenant qu'elle envisagea que ces fichus devoirs allaient voir leur fin.

- Oui, j'ai presque fini. Répondit fièrement Hugo, tandis que Scorpius souriait.

- Est ce que je peux... Voir ce que tu as fait? Demanda Lily Luna, légèrement gênée.

- Je sais pas trop si tu le mérites. Dit Scorpius à la place de Hugo. Tu es partie en laissant ton cousin se démerder tout seul et tu reviens, comme une fleur, en demandant tranquillement si tu peux lui pomper dessus? T'es sans gêne. "

La jeune fille serra les poings. Non pas parce qu'elle était en colère que ce cancrelat ose lui parler ainsi, mais parce qu'il avait raison. Elle s'était défilée et avait laissé Hugo travailler tout seul, et maintenant qu'il avait presque terminé, elle revenait, tranquillement, demandant si elle pouvait se servir de ce qu'il avait fait pour terminer son devoir.

" C'est pas grave. Ajouta aussitôt Hugo, sentant la culpabilité de sa cousine pointer le bout de son nez. En échange, tu me laisseras pomper sur ton devoir de DCFM, alors? J'ai vu que tu l'avais déjà fini et que t'avais tout compris.

- Oui, d'accord, marché conclu. Sourit Lily Luna. "

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire victorieux à Scorpius, qui avait l'air sidéré qu'Hugo ne se soit pas rebellé contre Lily Luna.

" T'es un vrai soumis, mec. Lança Scorpius à Hugo. Si tu commences maintenant, tu t'en sortiras pas dans la vie.

- La ferme, Malefoy. Dit durement Lily Luna. Ne parle pas comme ça à mon cousin. Maintenant, va-t-en. "

Le jeune homme soutint son regard à peu près... une, deux minutes? Le temps n'était pas ce qui les importait le plus. Il finit par capituler le premier, faire un sourire narquois et s'éloigner d'eux. C'est en soupirant que la Gryffondor reprit place où elle était une heure auparavant.

" Ce gars peut pas me voir alors que je lui aie rien fait. Fit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Alors, par principe, je peux pas me le voir non plus.

- Il ne t'aie... jamais venu à l'esprit que s'il était comme ça avec toi, c'est peut-être parce que tu lui plaisais? Supposa Hugo avec un haussement d'épaules et une moue, comme si ce qu'il disait était une évidence. "

Lily Luna releva lentement la tête de sa feuille et fixa Hugo pendant quelques instants sans rien dire. Au moment où il se demandait si quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans la tête de sa cousine, elle lança un "Haha!" moqueur.

" Finalement, tu peux être drôle quand tu le veux. Dit-elle simplement, se remettant à écrire.

- Mais je suis sérieux, Lil! S'écria Hugo, notant tout de même le presque-compliment qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- Enfin, réfléchis cinq minutes. Soupira-t-elle en posant son stylo. Si une fille plaît à un gars, il ne va pas être exécrable avec elle, à moins de vouloir ruiner ses chances. Toi, si une fille te plaisait, tu serais comme ça avec elle?

- Moi, non mais il y a des garçons (et en l'occurrence, des garçons comme Scorpius) qui montrent leur affection aux gens de cette manière. Tu vois bien comment Louis est avec Isis, non, c'est tellement flag...

- Arrête ton char une minute. Qu'est ce que Louis et Isis viennent faire dans l'histoire? "

Réalisant sa gaffe, Hugo fit les gros yeux et se repencha immédiatemment dans un livre pour éviter le regard lançant des étincelles de Lily Luna. Ce regard brûlant, elle l'avait hérité de sa mère, aucun doute là dessus.

" Hugo Weasley. Réponds à ma question. Lança-t-elle durement, sa curiosité désormais piquée à vif.

- Enfin, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il la regardait? S'étonna-t-il en la regardant finalement dans les yeux.

- Mais bon sang, elle a trois ans de moins que lui! S'offusqua Lily Luna, interrompue par le 'Chut!' de la bibliothécaire.

- Je te signale qu'elle fait plus physiquement. Rétorqua Hugo, maintenant à voix basse.

- Mais pas mentalement. Répliqua Lily Luna. D'ailleurs, d'où tu sors qu'Isis plaît à Louis? Il en a parlé à un de mes frères?

- Non, il a sa fierté. Mais ça se voit, c'est impossible de pas le voir. Enfin, une fille peut-être pas, mais un gars voit parfaitement quand un autre gars est intéressé par une fille. Et en l'occurrence, il est souvent en train de la dévorer des yeux.

- Pourtant, il la charrie à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- C'est justement là où je voulais en venir: il y a ce genre de garçons, réservés et tout ce que tu veux, qui sont tellement réfractaires avec les autres que quand une fille leur plaît, ils ne savent pas comment lui faire comprendre, puisqu'ils n'osent pas lui avouer. Et le seul moyen qu'ils ont, le plus facile à vrai dire, c'est de les emmerder.

- Tu t'y connais bien, on dirait.

- A force de fréquenter J.S et Louis, en même temps. "

Lily Luna rit à cette remarque et assimila tout ce qu'Hugo venait de lui dire. Pas seulement pour Louis et Isis: également à propos de Scorpius.

" Tu penses que si Malefoy me charrie sans arrêt, c'est que... je lui plais? Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée malgré elle.

- Peut-être, c'est une hypothèse. Elle est à vérifier, maintenant.

- Pourquoi? J'ai pas l'intention de confirmer si oui ou non je l'intéresse. Je m'en fiche.

- T'en es sûre? "

Ce regard, cette lueur de malice... Ça ne disait rien qui vaille.

" Écoute Hugo, je vais être claire avec toi: je ne suis absolument pas intéressée par Scorpius, et lui encore moins par moi, donc laisse tomber cette idée saugrenue des 'garçons qui charrient les filles qui leur plaisent', parce que cette règle ne s'applique pas à tous.

- D'accord, d'accord. Répondit innocemment Hugo, les mains en l'air. Je ne faisais qu'une supposition.

- De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, il a déjà une copine. Ajouta Lily Luna. Bon, on se remet au travail? "

Si Lily Luna Potter voulait se remettre au travail, c'est qu'elle voulait réellement éviter la conversation. Aussi, Hugo n'insista pas et les deux adolescents terminèrent leurs devoirs dans le silence le plus absolu. Vers dix-huit heures, ils eurent enfin fini et purent sortir de la bibliothèque, où ils avaient passé la moitié de leur après-midi.

**000**

Ils allèrent se relaxer quelques instants dans leur Salle Commune respective, puis se retrouvèrent à l'entrée dans la Grande Salle. Lily Luna arriva un peu après les autres et remarqua que sa cousine Rose et quelques amies étaient en conversation visiblement très stimulante. Elle les rejoignit au pas de course.

" Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué? S'enquit la Gryffondor.

- C'est le choc du siècle! La moitié de l'école est retournée. Pialla une Serdaigle.

- Ben dîtes moi! Insista Lily Luna, s'adressant surtout à Rose.

- Scorpius Malefoy a rompu avec sa copine. Lança Rose, tandis que toutes les autres filles riaient stupidement.

- Et en quoi ça retournerait l'école? S'étonna à voix haute la Gryffondor. "

Quelques amies de Rose la dévisagèrent de haut en bas d'un air dédaigneux.

" T'es trop jeune pour comprendre. Cracha l'une d'elles, tandis que les autres continuaient de rire.

- Vous êtes pitoyables, ça par contre, je ne suis pas trop jeune pour le comprendre. Rétorqua Lily Luna avec un sourire moqueur, s'attirant les regards noirs de la plupart des filles. "

Rose, gênée que sa cousine parle ainsi à ses amies, attira la dite cousine à l'écart pour discuter plus tranquillement avec elle.

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles sont toutes dans cet état. Ce n'est qu'une rupture, y'en a eu d'autres récemment. Fit remarquer Lily Luna.

- Non mais tu comprends pas. Soupira Rose. Scorpius est l'un des garçons de sixième année le plus en vue. Maintenant qu'il est libre, elles sont toutes enjouées. Elles espèrent avoir leur chance.

- Excuse moi de dire ça, mais tes amies font un peu pitié. Grimaça la Gryffondor.

- Comme toutes les autres filles de sixième année.

- Et toi, tu vas tenter ta chance avec Scorpius? Demanda alors Lily Luna, mais sa question sonnait vraiment idiote.

- C'est cela, oui, je l'avais même mis au haut de ma 'To do list' au moment où j'ai su qu'il était de nouveau sur le marché. Railla Rose, ironique. Personnellement, je le laisse à mes potes, elles ont l'air beaucoup plus enthousiastes que moi. "

Lily Luna approuva avec un rire et elle finit par laisser sa cousine avec ses amies hystériques pour aller manger. Elle allait s'assoir entre Louis et Isis, comme d'habitude, mais ce que lui avait dit Hugo lui revint en tête et pour une fois, elle choisit d'aller s'assoir entre ses deux frères en face. Le changement ne sembla frapper personne et elle s'en réjouit. Elle aurait ainsi le loisir d'étudier le comportement de son cousin envers sa meilleure amie...

Elle sortit de table une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les idées fusant dans son esprit. Elle avait en effet pu noter les quelques remarques acerbes que Louis ne se gênait pas de faire à Isis, qui répliquait toujours de la même façon, provoquant le sourire de Louis. Ensuite, elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait... souvent. Peut-être même beaucoup trop souvent. Et la façon qu'il avait de la regarder... Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le remarquer plus tôt? Il avait presque les yeux qui brillaient. C'était magique.

Oh, et puis pourquoi diable était-elle donc toujours toute seule lorsqu'elle croisait Scorpius Malefoy dans les couloirs déserts?

" Déjà fini de manger? Lui lança-t-il au fur et à mesure que les deux se rapprochaient.

- Ben oui. Et toi? Répliqua-t-elle, les paroles d'Hugo tournant et retournant dans sa tête.

- J'allais y aller. Tu penses que je risque de me faire sauter dessus quand je serai dans la Grande Salle?

- C'est probable. Principalement par tes groupies de sixième année.

- Aïe, dur. Soupira-t-il, se passant une main sur la nuque. Je ne pensais pas que ma rupture avec Louise se saurait aussi vite.

- Tu sais bien que tout se sait vite dans cette école. Lui fit-elle remarquer. "

Pourquoi lui faisait-il la conversation, tout d'un coup? D'habitude, il se contentait de lui lancer des remarques déplaisantes rapidement en passant et de s'en aller immédiatemment. Mais là, il s'attardait.

Peut-être parce qu'il appréhende son apparition dans la Grande Salle, pensa tout de suite Lily Luna. Oui mais si ce n'était pas ça? Pensa-t-elle directement après.

Elle mit fin à ses pensées idiotes lorsqu'il ne répondit plus rien et lui passa devant. Plutôt soulagée, elle se remit à avancer quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeller derrière elle. Par instinct, elle se retourna et constata que c'était Scorpius.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Lança-t-elle, plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- J'ai presque oublié de te dire. Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as si gentiment foutu dehors à la bibliothèque, je suis resté, j'étais derrière la rangée de livres face à vous. Et j'ai entendu tout ce que toi et Hugo avaient dit. Absolument tout. "

Lily Luna se raidit en entendant cela. Alors... Il avait entendu à propos des suspicions de Hugo, de sa réaction à elle? Elle déglutit péniblement.

" Je t'avais dit de partir. Pourquoi t'es resté, et en plus tu t'es mis pas loin de nous? Lui lança-t-elle, légèrement stréssée.

- J'avais des devoirs à terminer. Répondit-il le plus calmement du monde. Et toutes les autres tables étaient prises.

- Bon... Tu as entendu la conversation, bien. Et alors? Répliqua-t-elle, tentant de paraître assurée.

- Alors, je suis d'accord avec Hugo: t'es pas très maligne. Ça crève les yeux que ton cousin Louis en pince pour Isis. "

Elle soupira intérieurement. C'était seulement ça qui l'avait frappé, ça allait.

" J'ai fait plus attention aujourd'hui, et j'ai pu constater, oui. Ils ont quand même trois ans d'écart, c'est pas rien à l'adolescence. Fit-elle remarquer avec une grimace.

- C'est sûr. Mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

- C'est sûr. Répéta-t-elle.

- J'ai... aussi entendu le petit passage sur moi. "

Oui, ç'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai qu'il n'ait pas fait attention à ce passage là...

" Tu sais, c'est Hugo qui est parti dans un délire débile, moi je sais bien que je ne t'intéresse pas, je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est physique, tu me l'as toi même dit. Je veux pas de malaise de ce genre là, alors ne t'en fais pas, je ne me fais pas d'idées. Dit précipitamment la Gryffondor.

- Tu ne t'aies jamais dit que parfois, ton cousin ne disait pas que des débilités?

- Mais bon sang Malefoy, où tu veux en venir, à la fin? Ne passe pas par quatre chemins, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et on en parle... "

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, car il l'avait coupé en l'embrassant. Elle en eut le souffle coupé: elle ne s'y attendait pas. Le baiser ne dura que quelques instants et il se détacha d'elle. Elle était même déçue. Attendez... _Déçue?_ Elle aurait du être énervée, écoeurée et au lieu de ça elle était _déçue _qu'il ait arrêté de l'embrasser?

" Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, tu me fais une mauvaise blague encore?

- Écoute. Soupira-t-il, les yeux brillants. Hugo avait raison: tu me plais. Depuis un petit moment déjà. Mais comme tu es plus jeune que moi et que tu es la soeur de J.S et Alb, je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que je sais que ça serait mal passé.

- Alors, pourquoi tu agis maintenant?

- Ce qu'a dit Hugo m'a fait réagir. La façon dont je me comportais avec toi était stupide, il était temps que j'arrête de faire le gamin et me conduise comme un homme. Louis n'a toujours pas eu le cran de le faire avec Isis, eh bien moi je le fais. Maintenant. "

Il marqua une pause, en se rapprochant un peu plus de Lily Luna. Elle était de marbre. Après tout, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à tout ce que lui disait le jeune homme. Elle qui avait toujours été convaincue qu'il ne pouvait pas se la voir, il lui avouait au moment même que ce n'était qu'un masque, qu'elle lui plaisait mais qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit vis-à-vis de ses frères et de la différence d'âge... Lorsqu'il fut tout près de son visage, il souffla:

" Tu veux sortir avec moi? "

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit en un 'o' parfait. Scorpius s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et attendit la réponse, sans aucune expression visible sur le visage.

" Tu viens à peine de rompre avec Louise. "

Ce fut la seule chose que Lily Luna arriva à dire.

" Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire de Louise? Je sortais avec elle uniquement parce que mon père et sa mère sont amis et qu'ils avaient l'air d'être contents de nous voir ensemble. Je l'aime bien, mais sans plus. Et puis, ça faisait un moment que ça n'allait plus avec elle... Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle.

- J'ai pas envie de me faire traîter de...

- Le premier qui ose t'insulter le regrettera amèrement. La coupa-t-il. "

Sans se contrôler, les joues de la jeune fille se tintèrent d'un léger rouge tomate, et elle baissa les yeux au sol. Il tenait vraiment à elle, alors? Elle se demandait encore s'il ne lui faisait pas une blague, mais ses mots, son regard, son baiser, ça avait l'air si sincère...

" Alors? Dis moi. Insista-t-il. C'est oui ou non?

- Écoute, je... Je ne suis pas sûre de ressentir pour toi les mêmes choses. Avoua Lily Luna, toujours les yeux baissés. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal, mais...

- Essaye. Laisse moi une chance. A ce moment là, tu verras si en sortant avec moi, tu commences à avoir des sentiments ou pas. "

Elle ne relevait toujours pas les yeux.

" S'il te plaît, Lily Luna. "

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appellait par son prénom entier, sans nom de famille ou surnom idiot digne de James Sirius et Albus Severus. Elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui, et fut touchée par la façon dont il la regardait. Après tout... Si elle disait ne pas l'apprécier, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Le contraire étant prouvé, pourquoi ne pas lui laisser sa chance? Et puis, il faisait très bien les yeux de chien battu.

Lily Luna prit une brève inspiration et lâcha dans un souffle:

" D'accord. "

Le sourire de Scorpius s'élargit et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Elle rougissait encore et une vague de chaleur la prit au ventre. Son sourire était si beau...

...

Ouais je sais, c'est nettement plus cul-cul que l'autre mais vous savez, mine de rien, j'adore tout ce qui est guimauve :D Ça fait un peu rêver et sortir de notre dur ordinaire... Anyway, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, xxx.


End file.
